


Death Is Not the End

by MaketheWeirdSubmit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is hurting, F/F, Happy Ending, Lexa isn't really dead, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaketheWeirdSubmit/pseuds/MaketheWeirdSubmit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke tries to fix Arkadia's mess while dealing with her heartbreak. Murphy helps. Pike doesn't. Lexa makes everything better in the end. Octavia and Indra are bros. Clarke is grieving and unstable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Is Not the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to hurt because I just poured all of my pain from 3x07 into this. Clarke is me and I am Clarke. Lexa will come back because sci-fi.  
> There is some torture involved, but it is not graphic. Murphy is not an asshole. Trigger warning for suicidal thoughts, guys. Be safe. Everything will be okay.
> 
> This was written to the soothing instrumentals of This Patch of Sky. Shout-out to ClarkeGriffinsLeftButtCheek on tumblr for encouraging us to write despite our pain.

 

The ride back to Arkadia is silent.

Titus had sent you and Murphy on your way with an armed escort not long after he left to begin the Conclave. He had spoken in a trembling voice he when said that Heda's last wish was to ensure you would not be harmed. He had locked you and Murphy inside your room to keep you safe while he attended his duties and arranged a way to safely return you to your people. Now, you are just hours away from facing the source of all of your problems of late.

Murphy keeps glancing at you every few minutes from where he sits next to your mute and defeated form, like he's concerned you're just a few thoughts away from taking the knife in your boot and stabbing yourself into oblivion. Which, if you're being truly honest with yourself, is not too far from the truth. You ache in a way you've never ached before, but at the same time it is a feeling you are _so_ damn familiar with. All you can think and feel and see and hear is Lexa and how it's just _impossible_ that she has been taken from you. Just like your dad. Just like Wells. Just like Finn. Almost everyone you've ever loved has been brutally taken from you, and it's hurt you so much to the point that you're just _numb_ and _empty_ inside.

You know you don't have time to be grieving like this - that you have a major shit storm to try and clean up back in Arkadia (you can no longer bear to think of it as home because it never was for you - not like Polis and _Lexa_ had started to be). But you find it so hard to care. If only Pike and Bellamy hadn't murdered the 300 warriors sent to protect them. If only you hadn't pushed Lexa to protect your people at all costs. If only you had just died in those woods you had survived in for three months.

If only, if only, if only. They never got anyone anywhere, but it's a place you're stuck in because, _"That's who you are,"_ was almost, _"That's why I love you,"_ and that hurts more than anything else right now.

The road is silent, and all you can hear is, _"You were right, Clarke,"_ and you wish someone would fucking say anything at all so you won't have to keep reliving _Lexa's_ final, wheezing breaths.

Your wish goes unfulfilled.

 

*.*

 

The guards drop you off at the five mile mark, solemnly dipping their heads in farewell before turning to head back towards Polis. You watch them go blankly, the boulder that had settled onto your chest from the moment you had seen Titus hold a gun only growing heavier. Murphy is still silent as he shifts uncertainly a few feet away, unwilling to say something but also unwilling to move on by himself because the last time he'd been in Arkadia was a lifetime ago when the Grounders and the Mountain Men were threatening everything. You understand his apprehension, so you make yourself turn around and put one foot in front of the other.

Hesitant footsteps follow behind as you blindly walk forward. You'd know the way forward from here even if you were blindfolded. The field of slaughter isn't too far away after all, and it's an image you'll never get out of your head. Still, it's going to take a lot of walking and the crunch of leaves and forestry under your feet are soothing in a way nothing else has been since... _since_. It reminds you of a simpler time, before you had met _Lexa_ and before people started _dying._ A time when you had just set foot for the first time on the earth and it had felt unbelievably freeing.

What you don't expect to feel is someone ramming into your backside and sending you slamming face-first onto the ground, a knife pressed to your throat. You almost welcome the bite of the steel (you try not to let it remind of you a similar circumstance in which you couldn't _do it_ ). You don't have it in you to fight back, however, so you just lie there breathing as rough hands pull your head up.

"Clarke," someone hisses, and you distantly realize it's a voice you recognize. You're unceremoniously flipped onto your back and suddenly you're staring up into the very pissed off face of Octavia. You blink blankly up at her as she snarls. Of course she had left before you - she didn't have the luxury of being lo- _cared for_ by Le- _The Commander_. So she must not know what has happened and that makes your eyes grow wet and your breath to leave you because when you hadn't shown up to leave with her you know she had taken it to mean that you are Not Who She Thought You Were.

Octavia's expression gets a little confused at your almost tears but she remains visibly angry. "What the hell are you doing here?" she hisses, her knife digging just a little bit deeper. The despair rushing over you at the thought of having to explain why makes you want to press up into that rough edge and not have to deal with anybody's shit ever again. You are not ready for this, you have never been ready for this, why can't the universe just leave you be? It's already expected of you to take care of everyone else first, and damn it most of that is your fault for caring so much in the first place, but when does it end? When will you finally owe nothing more to your people and be able to just care about you for once?

Your breaths are shaky with the weight of your grief and you know you won't be able to answer her, that it just might make her end you once and for all because you've caused her enough pain, but thankfully (oh you are so thankful) Murphy takes that moment to make his presence known. "I don't know anything about what's going on here, but I think that's a question Clarke...won't be able to answer very well."

Octavia is up and off of you faster than you can suck in lungfuls of air in panic (oh you're panicking now, that's great, that's really fucking _amazing,_ just what you need, oh god).

Murphy stands with his hands raised to show he has no weapons, his bruised face expressing his discomfort at having to step in and keep things civil. Which is so ironic that the absurdity of it helps curb the overwhelming anxiety crushing you, but doesn't entirely get rid of it.

"Murphy? What the _hell_ , man, I thought you were dead?" Octavia's disbelief almost immediately changes to suspicion and she raises her knife threateningly, "Or did you just end up living the high life in Polis like the precious _Princess_ here?"

And there goes what calm you had managed to regain. She's so pissed and that means you're screwed. Murphy just keeps his hands where they are as his face immediately darkens with resentment. "Right, does it really look like I've been living in any sort of comfort?" At Octavia's reluctant head shake, he snorts and slowly lowers his arms. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Listen, there's a lot of shit that's gone down and I know I'm probably not really welcome around here anymore, but...Clarke's not exactly in any condition to speak for herself right now and she's always been decent to me."

"Condition?! Uh, I'm assuming you traveled here with her so you must have seen what kind of high life she abandoned us for, right? Over in Polis with the mighty Commander at her side as they carelessly ordered our deaths?"

Octavia's words fall like hammers on your ears, further cementing the feeling of the weight of the world on your shoulders. You curl into ball as quickly as you dare, your breaths growing more labored as you try to contain a meltdown you've already experienced once and have no desire to feel for a second time. Octavia and Murphy are currently oblivious to you and you're so grateful because that means they're focused on their conversation and maybe you'll be able to breathe soon.

Murphy is now getting as angry as Octavia, both glaring harshly at the other. "I don't really know what you're talking about - I'm not lying when I say things have been pretty rough lately. Listen, I have no interest in being gutted so if you're really hellbent on cutting Clarke up into tiny little pieces, then I won't stop you. But you might want to hear what I have to say first."

If there's one thing that can be said about Octavia, it's that she has a terrible sense of curiosity. Dangle just the slightest hint of a carrot in front of her, and she'll chase just the thought of it to the ends of the earth. Murphy must remember this from the days at the Drop Ship and you're not surprised that he's manipulating her like this. But you won't complain because it's to your benefit (hopefully).

"Fine," Octavia spits through gritted teeth. "You have thirty seconds to convince me Clarke isn't a traitor."

"Their leader is dead."

"Excuse me? Which leader? They have so many in case you haven't noticed."

"The main one, I think. You must know - the girl with the gear thing on her forehead, lives in the big tower in that big city back there. Lexa, I think her name was. Ring any bells?"

From your position on the ground, you can see how deathly still Octavia becomes at this bit (still like Lexa had been before Titus had taken her body for the Conclave, no no no you can't think about that). "You mean...The Commander? THE Commander? Lexa? She's dead?" Octavia's disbelief grows with every word. Your heart continues to tear itself apart.

Murphy only shrugs, finally turning an almost concerned gaze to where you're curled into yourself amongst a mess of leaves. Octavia follows and she looks as baffled as you had felt in the moment when Titus of all people had tried to kill you. He continues, "Some bald-headed guy tried killing Clarke with a gun, saying something about starting a war. Then this chick walks in at the same moment he fires and it hits her right in the gut.."

He takes a moment to pause, to gather himself, because you know that he knows that that moment broke you and you're falling apart all over again and it's too much to hear it hashed out all over again.

"...Clarke tried to save her, but this woman, Lexa, said nothing could be done. Clarke, uh...said her goodbyes," he's trying so hard to be delicate for once and you try to remember to thank him for this later because he's never cared about others before, "and the bald guy took something weird from her neck and left with her body somewhere."

There is only silence now as you choke down your sobs and refuse to cry anymore because you had cried all your tears when Titus had carried her from your room. You had cried when you had washed her blood from your hands and you had cried when you gathered the rest of your things and tried to not see that unique and ominous black blood smeared on your bedspread.

But Octavia is approaching you and you know she knows something of what you had with Lexa and that just makes it worse. She lays a hand awkwardly on your shoulder in what she must think is comfort (but it's not, it just feels like more disappointment and heartbreak but that's not Octavia's fault, she never got the chance to learn how to interact with others until The Ground).

Time slows to a crawl as you shake and shiver and try desperately to hold yourself together. You have a job to do, your people need you. But you can't bring yourself to move.

The sun slowly tracks across the sky.

 

*.*

 

Your arrival at Arkadia is just as tumultuous as you had thought it would be. Bellamy and Pike and the rest of Farm Station are immediately swarming you with guns and armor, throwing you to the ground and handcuffing your unresistant form. Murphy had decided to not accompany you inside, believing he'd probably be lynched again and instead followed Octavia to wherever she was going (you hadn't asked because you had no right and you honestly didn't want them to be caught up in the trouble you knew was waiting for you).

They take you to a holding cell similar to what had held Emerson (oh how the tables have turned), throwing you inside and slamming the door shut. The handcuffs remain locked tight around your wrists, and you welcome the pain. It lets you know you are still alive and that you have to get things right this time - not just for the 300 people who had been murdered in cold blood, not just for the villagers who had had to give up their home to invading terrorists and were denied their cultural justice - but also for _Lexa_ , for the peace and unity she had dreamed of and the blood she had shed to achieve it.

You carefully kneel on the floor in the corner, pulling your knees to your chest.

You wait.

 

*.*

 

You are not waiting long.

Pike sweeps into the room imperiously maybe a half hour later, the Chancellor's pin displayed proudly on his shirt. You're surprised he decided to come in alone, but then you remember that Pike had taken power while you had been gone; when you had had to leave to try and retain your own sanity after you committed genocide. He does not know the lengths you will go to for your people. This will work in your favor.

But it is not time yet. He accuses you of being a traitor, trying to taunt you into revealing where you've been and what you've been doing with the Grounders. Apparently you're to be executed soon for crimes against Arkadia, which is fine you suppose. It's not like they'll let you walk out unscathed after you do what you came here to do.

You only tell him this, your voice hoarse and dead, "The armies of the 12 Clans are coming for you. I tried to stop them, to fix the mess you created, but you went too far. The Commander is dead and a new one will be chosen who will not share Lexa's beliefs in peace. _Jus drein jus daun_."

This does nothing but earn you a vehement lecture on loyalty, leadership, and how the Grounders are just savages standing in the way of "our survival". Your snort of laughter doesn't help the situation, especially when he backhands you and your head smacks into the floor with a loud thud. Still, you keep laughing, the pain in your face nothing compared to the pain in your chest. He leaves you there and comes back with a shock rod, a grim expression on his face.

You know he fully expects you to bend over backwards to stop him from torturing you, but you can only keep laughing at the idea. Bellamy had once tried to do the same with Lincoln and had gotten nothing for his efforts (you wonder where either of them could be because Lincoln wouldn't approve and maybe Bellamy wouldn't but you're not sure anymore).

Your laughter earns you your first shock lash.

It is not the last.

Time passes by in a blur. Every time Pike enters, he's got that insufferable rod with him and he plies you with questions and demands. He claims he can make your death quick and painless or long and drawn out depending on the answers you give him. To this, you respond that the Grounders have the Death by A Thousand Cuts and that sounds an awful lot like what he's proposing but not nearly as hardcore (you know you're pushing his buttons on purpose but a part of you feels like you deserve this punishment).

After a time he tries to bring your mother into this, but you know he's bluffing because the people of Arkadia would revolt faster than he could blink. Then he tries to guilt you with Bellamy, but that only earns him even more laughter, and the shock lashes continue.

This continues for an undetermined amount of time until the Grounder Armies arrive. Finally, the day you've been waiting for has come. Your aching, bloody, bruised body rejoices and you prepare for what you must do.

You can tell all this because Pike comes in as he usually does, but this time he's more agitated than usual. He has an almost desperate gleam to his hateful eyes now. You can almost taste his frustration and it is deeply satisfying that he is about to reap the rewards of his "successes".

"There is currently the largest Grounder force we have ever seen gathered around us on all sides, just out of range," he begins slowly, pacing in front of your spot on the floor. This confirmation of your deductions makes you almost giddy in anticipation. "If you truly care for your people, Clarke, you'll tell us everything we need to know right now. We are about to be annihilated for just wanting to survive and make our own way down here. Surely you must understand that!"

It's beyond laughable anymore, really, that he's still trying to hang onto his deluded way of thinking even as death has arrived at his doorstop. Carefully, you shift into a sitting position, preparing your legs to move as your cuffed hands clink against the wall. "The only thing I understand is that you brought this on yourself. You didn't want to believe the Grounders could handle their own criminals, and so you murdered 300 innocent people who were there for your protection. Then, when you narrowly avoided destruction the first time thanks to my intervention, you went out and attacked a defenseless village, due to your massacre I might add, and ended up with land not suitable for farming and two casualties for your effort. I did my best to save you again, but then the Commander I had been negotiating with was murdered. I did all I could to save you from your stupidity, Pike. There's nothing more I can do now that their justice has arrived. _Just drein jus daun._ "

If he had wanted to reply, he doesn't get a chance because there's suddenly shouting and gunshots outside and _this is your chance_. Pike turns his back on you to investigate, and you're on your feet faster than you've ever been in your life, slipping the cuffs over your feet. You close the distance between you before he can even reach the door, throwing the chain of your cuffs around his neck and you're _pulling,_ hard. The surprise of the attack coupled with the sheer ferocity you put behind it stuns him long enough for you to grab the shock rod from him and send a couple of volts through him to incapacitate him even more. When he collapses onto the floor, you slip your cuffs right back around his neck and you pull and _you don't let up_. He thrashes as best he can and fights with all his might, but this is something you have _waited for_.

You survived your heartbreak and his torture long enough to put an end to him and you are not going to give in now. You had made Lexa believe in Blood Must Not Have Blood and you wish (so, so much) that you could keep with it here, but you can't. If you want to have even a chance of negotiating with whoever the new Commander is, you have to deliver them Pike's body on a platter as well as whoever else is responsible for all the terrible crimes of the Sky People.

So you hold on with all your might and watch as the betrayal and disbelief and life fades from Pike's eyes, and then you hold on even more because you learned your lesson with Roan. You hold on until the shouting and gunshots get closer to your cell, and then you're throwing his body to the side and digging in his pockets for the key to your cuffs (you have to get out of here, you have to talk to the new Commander, _Lexa_ would want that). You're fumbling the key and turning it into your cuffs when your door is thrown open and you're stumbling to your feet preparing to defend yourself, to fight -

But it's only Octavia, with Indra at her side. She looks horrified and relieved to see you, and you are too sore and tired to reciprocate the hug she barrels into you with. Over her shoulder you can see Indra eyeing Pike's body, and then she gives you a nod of respect. You are suddenly aware that they are both covered in blood and warpaint, swords dirtied with the struggle of their enemies. "What are you guys doing here?" you ask, pulling away from Octavia.

"We're staging a motherfucking coup, Clarke. God, we thought you were dead! No one had seen you since you were taken and, worse, no one would even talk about you! But, I guess that's no longer important because holy hell, Princess, you've killed Pike. We've been trying to cap his ass for days and when we launch our attack to stave off the Grounder Army we find you standing over his body? I never would have thought..." Octavia trails off, no doubt remembering the times in which you had had to be ruthless for your people.

She steps away and hands you the knife they had taken from you when you had been arrested. It trembles in your hand but you accept it anyway, determined to fight until the very end for your people. For the hope that, maybe, you'll be able to walk away for good and not owe them anything. _"May we meet again,"_ you hear, and it is your motivation to step forward and gesture the two women to lead you outside.

"Do we know who the new Commander is yet?" your voice hitches on the word Commander and you can't bring yourself to care because she was your everything and you only got one hour with her before everything went south so fast. _One hour_.

Octavia and Indra shake their heads. "We've been planning an infiltration attack since you were taken. It took a while and we weren't quite ready, but we've been cut off from any news since before we started that when we saw the Army arrive, we knew we had to act," Octavia answers, holding a hand up to halt their progress to check the hallways up ahead. When she gives the all clear, she continues, "Indra rounded up those of her people who wanted their justice for all those murdered, and I joined her because I couldn't stand by and watch _my brother_ of all people blindly follow a murdering psychopath."

They step outside into blinding light. Bodies are everywhere and you try not to think of how much this reminds you of Mount Weather (it had been different then, they hadn't really fought back, not like this). Any resistance has already mostly been squashed, and you can see your mother and Kane and Raven standing to the side with a group of Arkadians and Trikru, watching the destruction unfold. You take this to mean that Octavia had warned Indra that not everyone was willing to blindly follow Pike (this is something else you are thankful for). Murphy is mysteriously absent, or maybe not so mysteriously since he had stated he wanted to steer as clear of this place as possible.

Maybe he had stayed in the trees and gotten captured (or killed is more likely) and the thought makes you sick. He deserves better than that. You open your mouth to ask Octavia where he is, to assure yourself that Murphy of all people wouldn't get himself stupidly killed, but you're stopped by the blasting of a horn from one of the Trikru warriors next to Kane. An answering blast sounds from somewhere among the trees and you're suddenly all too aware of what Pike had been talking about when he said the Grounders had surrounded them.

They are everywhere, but far enough to not be attacked by gunfire while being close enough to be threatening. Anxiety and fear battle for dominance in your churning gut, because you're not too sure you can handle meeting a second Grounder Commander (the first time hadn't worked out so well, god you miss her so much).

Two riders break off from the sea of grounders and approach at a leisurely pace, a white flag displayed prominently between them. You chew your lip as you watch Indra walk to the gates and order them opened, Octavia not far behind. Limply, you walk towards where your mother is bursting into tears and rushing over to you. Her embrace is sharp and heartbreaking and more than you can handle, but you hug her back and tell her you're sorry. She cries even harder at this and holds you close, garbling nonsense in your ears. You let her, because you know she needs this.

Indra interrupts, however, dipping her head respectively. "The Commander wishes to speak to you, Clarke Kom Skaikru, Wanheda, Mountain Slayer. She wishes to negotiate the surrender of your people."

You take a deep breath and draw back from your mom (she tries to hold on but you don't let her, you've got a job to do), girding yourself for the act of giving more of yourself for your people. "Okay, take me to her," you say to Indra. “But first...do you know what happened to Murphy?”

Indra gives you a stale look as you follow her, but she only says that he went to speak with the Commander when the Army first showed up and that he never returned (not necessarily a bad thing but a cause for concern).

The walk to the gates is familiar and haunting, reminiscent of the same thing at another time.  
You wait for a horse to be brought, or a cart, or for some indication to be made that you should make your way across the field towards the Army, but none come. Instead, another rider on a brilliant black stallion canters across the field. The figure that sits atop it is familiar, and at first you write it off as just exhaustion, but as they get closer, you suddenly can't breathe.

Because you'd recognize that gloriously braided hair anywhere with that red shoulder guard cape and sway upon her horse.

But this isn't _possible_.

The Commander pulls to a halt right in front of you, green eyes gentle and wet. You take a gasping breath as she dismounts and walks right up to you, slowly, as if she's afraid you'll spook. Indra's surprise is just as apparent as yours, but she is quicker to put a handle on it as she respectfully dips her head and steps further away.

You're having a breakdown and you must be crazy, Pike must have finally broken your mind as well as your body because this just isn't possible-

" _Lexa?!_ " you cry, unable to stop the tears suddenly running down your face. Lexa, gloriously alive and whole and standing right in front of you, nods. You can't stop yourself from throwing yourself at her and gasping and sobbing right into her beautiful, luscious hair. She clings just as tightly, equally wet cheeks and eyes pressed to you. " _I-I-I!_ " You try to speak, trying to articulate your feelings, but she hushes you and holds you close.

"Death is not the end, Clarke," she whispers, ever-so-gentle hands stroking your hair.

The entirety of Arkadia and the Grounder Army watches on as you fall apart in the arms of the Grounder Commander, wailing the release of all your heartache, but not a soul steps forward to stop this exchange.

It is healing.

It is love.

 

*.*

 

Later, when you're curled up in bed with Lexa (she's alive, she's _alive_ , she's **_alive_** ), and you can't take your eyes off of her for one moment or stop touching her for even a second (and she just lets you because she _must_ know what her death had done to you), do you finally ask the questions that have been on the tip of your tongue. Murphy had been properly thanked with an exuberant hug and thank you’s as soon as you had found him next to the Commander’s tent that night. He had tried to brush it off as nothing, but you know how much it took for him to do this for you and you swear to yourself that you are going to do everything in your power to make sure he gets treated properly wherever he may choose to stay, no matter what.

"How is this possible?" you whisper, running your thumb across her cheek. You are lying in her arms, held protectively and closely, head resting on her pillow as your bodies are intertwined in the sheets below. Her expression is soft and open and so full of love.

"The Spirit of the Commander refused a new vessel," she says softly, tenderly brushing a lock of hair out of your face. "When the Conclave questioned why, the Spirit requested to be returned to me. Titus, in repentance for his actions, convinced the others to let it happen. I don't know how to accurately describe it to you, Clarke, but it was like waking from a long and hazy dream. My body hurt and my mind was fuzzy. The only thing I knew for certain was that you were far away from me," here her eyes grow wet again and your thumb reaches up to catch any tears that may happen to fall, "and that you were deeply hurt. Titus and the Conclave were beside themselves when I was...resurrected. I am now as legendary as the great Wanheda, Clarke. No Commander in our history has been chosen twice. I do not know how or why this happened, but I will not question it. How could I, when it brought me back to you?"

It is beautiful and baffling at once, to think that an AI chip could revive a dead body and restore said body to 100% functionality within the time span of just days. Still, you are just as grateful and you don't want to question it, either. "Lexa," you whisper, curling your hand around the nape of her neck, grasping the short hairs there.

"Yes, Clarke," she responds just as quietly, gaze adoring from below you.

"I love you."

Lexa smiles the most beautiful smile you've ever seen from her, counting the one she'd given you moments before you left her in her bed in Polis.

"And I love you, Clarke."

You are overflowing and submerged with such happiness that you feel as if your feet have left the ground and you're flying through space again. This feeling is so strong and almost overwhelming that you lean over and kiss her with all the love and feeling in your body.

Neither of you are free, yet, and there are still so many problems between the Sky People and the Grounders that need to be resolved. Bellamy and a few others had been taken prisoner by the Trikru instead of being outright executed for their crimes, but you know now that this had been Lexa’s influence. She wants to try to enforce solutions without bloodshed, and you’re hoping Pike’s death will appease some of the cries for blood (but you’re not holding your breath). But these are things to be tackled at another time, when you're not freshly cracked open and spilling over with the healing remains of heartbreak and the fledgling flames of love. When you are whole again and ready to face the world once more with Lexa right there at your side, because love is not weakness, but strength instead.

Your, " _Maybe someday..._ " has become an, “ _I love you_ ,” and you are so grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, I thought it'd be cool if the AI in the Commander's was advanced enough to speak through their 'vessel', so to speak, and could deny the choices given to it. Also, if there's an AI interfaced with a human body on a genetic level, who's to say it couldn't control the bodily functions? Like, say, putting the body into a coma and boosting the body's immune system and blood cell regeneration to fight a bullet wound? Jasper survived a spear to the fucking chest, there is no way in hell a Commander with an AI helping would be felled by a single damn bullet. Fuck you JRoth. I apologize for any mistakes - I poured my heart out for several hours and it's late. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
